


have you seen my phone?

by ephemeral_feeling



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bakery, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_feeling/pseuds/ephemeral_feeling
Summary: они медленно поворачиваются к торту.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 4





	have you seen my phone?

**Author's Note:**

> song: QUIN - mushroom chocolate.

Тонкие белые руки, испачканные в муке, обнимают Чеен за тонкую талию, крепко прижимая к себе. На лице Дженни мука, жидкое желтоватое тесто и волосы безбожно растрепаны. На лице игривая улыбка и покусанные от поцелуев губы блестят от слюны и остатков блеска для губ.

— Нам нужно прекратить, если мы хотим успеть сделать все вовремя, — Чеен слегка отталкивает Дженни, не сильно сопротивлялась, когда она прижимает только крепче.

— Успеем, мы все успеем, — беззаботно заверяет Дженни и накрывает ее губы своими, не желая отпускать.

Губы Чеен мягкие и безумно нежные. Сводящие с ума. Она целует глубоко, но аккуратно, смакуя на языке вкус сладкого взбитого крема, сахарной пудры и свежих ягод. На черных парных футболках разводы от муки, следы ладоней и капли крема. Чеен с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй, ставя обе руки на плечи Дженни и тихо мурчит от наслаждения, котенком ближе ластится и хочет ближе, больше, глубже. Чеен садится на грязный стол, ставя стройные ноги вокруг бедер Ким и притягивает ее к себе ближе за шею, чуть не опрокидывая со стола миску с тестом для торта. Дженни поглаживает блондинистые волосы Чеен пальцами с черным лаком на ногтях, слегка давя на затылок. Они не сдерживаются, глупо улыбаются в поцелуй и Чеен поцеловать хочет эти морщинки в уголках глаз от ее улыбки. Дженни всегда улыбается так, что там, внутри, что-то теплое рождается и согревает все. Чеен отрывается от бархатистых губ, разрывая паутину слюны между ними и невесомо целует ее в линию челюсти. Опускается ниже, ведя губами еле ощутимую дорожку поцелуев-бабочек, и ласково целует ее в чувствительную грациозную шею. Дженни длинными пальцами поглаживает острые плечи Чеен, слегка сжимая их. Чеен слабо кусает ее в изгиб шеи, оставляя следы своих зубов. Опаляет чужое ухо горячим дыханием, от которого у Дженни мороз по коже, и томно шепчет:

— Давай работать.

— Не хочу, — хнычет Дженни, злясь на прерванные ласки.

— Надо.

— Ты специально портишь такие моменты? — спрашивает Ким, отрываясь от Чеен и по-лисьи щурит глаза, показушно дуясь.

— Из нас двоих я более ответственная, — добродушно отвечает и заправляет светлую прядь волос за ухо.

Дженни закатывает глаза, ухмыляясь и заговорчески закусывает покрасневшие от поцелуев губы. Черные пряди волос упали на глаза, мешая, и она стряхивает их рукой. Она уходит в другую часть комнаты, к шкафам и Чеен с улыбкой замечает на ее футболке след своей ладони из-за муки.

Она отворачивается, снова приступая к работе. Перекладывает тесто силиконовой лопаткой в формочку с высокими бортиками и оно красивой ленточкой стекает. Совсем немного поднимает форму с тестом над столом и пару раз бьет ей по столу, чтобы тесто равномерно распределилось. Надевает красную кухонную варежку с принтом «Хэллоу китти» и идет к нагретой духовке, держа в руках противень с тестом. Аккуратно открывает ее, держась за ручку и ставит железную противень с тестом на один из уровней. Горячий воздух неприятно ударил в лицо, почти обжигая, и она слегка поморщилась. Она проталкивает противень вовнутрь духовки, собираясь закрыть, но громко вскрикивает. Дженни тут же отрывается от своей работы и стремительно идет к ней, нахмурив брови.

— Малыш, что случилось? Ты обожглась? Сильно болит? — обеспокоенно спрашивает она, видя, что Чеен держится за запястье и морщится от боли.

— Пустяки, — улыбается Чеен. — Это просто слабый ожог, он скоро пройдет, — прячет руку за спину.

Дженни недовольно цокает и аккуратно берет ее запястье в свою руку, стараясь не задевать ожог. На бледной коже появилось красноватое пятно.

— Я принесу лед, — произнесла Дженни, направляясь к холодильнику. Она достала прозрачный кубик льда, неприятно холодивший подушечки пальцев. Она вернулась к Чеен и аккуратно приложила его к месту ожога, немного помассировав кубиком льда ожог.

— Ты должна быть аккуратнее, — суетливо говорит Дженни, поглаживания рукой чужую щеку.

— Извини. Впредь буду аккуратнее, — заверяет Чеен.

Дженни ласково улыбается и быстро чмокает Чеен в теплые губы. Лед холодит кожу, уменьшая боль от ожога.

— Я залечу все твои раны. Обещаю, — с этими словами Дженни убирает лед и подносит к своим губам чужое запястье, бережно целуя ожог.

Чеен совершенно влюбленным взглядом наблюдает за этим жестом. В глазах плещется почти душащая нежность. Дженни не разрывает зрительный контакт, смотря прямо в самые недры души, успев все там рассмотреть. Где-то там, в районе груди, словно бы целый сад цветов распустился, но шипов на цветах вовсе нет. Бабочки в животе зашевелились, щекоча внутренности взмахами хрупких крыльев, покрытых золотой пыльцой. Чеен так внимательно засматривается на красивое лицо Дженни, что не замечает, как та пробралась под футболку холодной рукой, в которой только что лед держала. Чеен вскрикивает и подпрыгивает, начав смеяться.

— Холодно же! Прекрати!

Дженни начинает пощекотать живот Чеен. Она извивается в ее руках, корчась и задыхаясь от смеха. Ее смех слишком заразителен и словно сироп для ушей Дженни.

— Хватит, Джен! — убирает чужую руку из-под своей футболки и крепко держит ее. — Я в порядке, нужно снова приниматься за работу.

— Вечно ты все портишь, — любовно произносит Дженни, смотря на нее уставшим взглядом.

— Я за тобой присматриваю.

* * *

— А может себе его оставим? — с надеждой говорит Чеен, смотря на _чертово произведение искусства_.

— Нет, мы должны его отдать, — с нескрываемой досадой говорит Дженни. — Клиенты уже заплатили.

На деревянном столе стоит небольшой торт, покрытый белоснежным кремом с бело-сиреневыми мазками на нижних краях. На верхушке лежат короткие веточки душистой лаванды и французской сирени. Сочная темно-фиолетовая ежевика, поблескивающая от яркого света и ягоды голубики аккуратно и в меру расставлены среди цветов, давая впечатление законченности. Тонкий запах сливочно-сырного крема раздражает рецепторы.

— Давай еще это добавим, — произносит Дженни и кладет на верхушку три штуки маленьких сиреневых макарун, аккуратно ставя их среди цветов лаванды и сирени.

— Я не хочу его отдавать.

— Я тоже.

— Себе оставим?

— Нет, — трясет головой Дженни и тепло улыбается на проблески надежды в глазах Чеен.

Она выглядит, словно маленький капризный ребенок, сильно желающий чего-то вредного и упрямо показывающий принимать твердое «нет» от взрослых. Вот-вот затопает маленькими ножками и сложит крестиком руки на груди, недовольно высунув язык. Длинные пряди вокруг аккуратного лица взмокли от пота и жары.

— Ты злая, — говорит Чеен, сморщив нос, больше похожий на кнопочку.

— Прекращай ворчать. Ты как дите маленькое, — говорит Дженни и ставит руку на талию Чеен.

Та сразу вырвалась из захвата, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд. Она подошла к столу, заляпанному в муке, осматривая его слегка хмурится. Подходит к столешницам, будто бы что-то ища.

— Да где же он… — шепчет себе под нос Чеен.

— Малыш, что ты ищешь? — спрашивает Дженни.

— Мой телефон. Ты не видела его? Я должна сказать клиентам, что торт готов и его надо забрать. Иначе мы с тобой скоро съедим его, — пытается шутить.

— Я сейчас позвоню тебе. Найдем по мелодии звонка.

С этими словами она берет в руки телефон с прозрачным чехлом, заклеенным забавными наклейками из «Мстителей». Находит контакт «Малыш» с черным сердечком на конце и нажимает на звонок. Тут же откуда-то раздаются приглушенные звуки. Они обе принимаются искать, буквально переворачивая кухню с ног до головы.

— Стой, — говорит Дженни и прислушивается. Звуки идут со стороны деревянного стола, но на нем телефона нет.

Они медленно поворачиваются к торту.

Значит…

— Какого хрена… — шепчет Дженни.

— Бред. Он не мог там оказаться.— решительно произносит Чеен, покачивая головой.

Не мог же, да?

Не мог?


End file.
